


Blooming Together

by JadeNightTheWriter



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Day 5: Flowers/Fireworks, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Marellinh Week 2020, One Shot, One Word Prompts, Post-Canon, this is late but shh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter
Summary: Four short fluffy scenes from Marella's perspective.
Relationships: Marella Redek & Linh Song, Marella Redek/Linh Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Blooming Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :)

It was long past sunset, the stars glittering above them as the two girls lay on the grass, with a warm breeze tickling their hair.

Marella grinned at her girlfriend in the dark, as Linh bolted upright, pointing excitedly to a bright white streak in the sky. 

“Look! ’Rella!”

“Don’t call me that,” Marella said, as they watched the meteor fall, although there was no heat in the comment. She’d long since given up on stopping Linh with her nicknames.

Linh nudged her side playfully. “Nope. Not stopping.”

“Of course,” Marella sighed, rolling her eyes dramatically. It was too dark out for Linh to see, but she laughed anyway.

* * *

Linh cuddled closer into her, and Marella tucked her cape around her shoulders, as they perched on top of some building in one of the Forbidden Cities. Linh’s cheeks were flushed pink with the cold air, but her eyes were wide as they watched the preparations below.

Sophie had recommended this place to them, winking mysteriously before skipping off. The war with the Neverseen was over, and even if they still technically still weren’t allowed in the Forbidden Cities, Linh and Marella had snuck out anyway.

A loud explosion and a whistling noise caught Marella’s attention, as Linh gasped and pointed to the trail of smoke climbing upwards.

For a moment, Marella stiffened, ready to do something, and then it exploded into a brilliant shower of rainbow sparks, and all the tension melted away. Beside her, Linh gasped, watching the fireworks with a huge smile on her face. 

Marella smiled softly at her girlfriend, as the colored lights reflected off her silver-dipped hair. This was so worth the lectures they would get when they went home.

* * *

Linh was chasing after a purple butterfly, while Marella perched on top of a boulder, feeling the sun beat down on her back. They were hiking somewhere near Atlantis, along a human hiking trail. After the fireworks show, Sophie had taken to randomly sending their friend group off to cool human places, but Marella didn’t mind.

It was refreshingly peaceful here, and it was far away from the judging looks of the elves. Granted, Marella did take smug satisfaction in pointedly looping her arm though Linh’s, but the looks got exhausting. 

“It got away,” Linh said from behind her, dragging her from her thoughts. 

“Obviously,” Marella said, grinning at her. “It’s a butterfly, it was built for escaping cute things chasing it.”

“Should I be offended that you think birds are just as cute as me?” Linh teased. “Or should I be flattered?”

“Flattered, definitely,” Marella answered, leaning in to press a quick kiss to her lips.

Linh flushed, and Marella grinned again.

* * *

“Here, turn around,” Marella said, gently tipping Linh's head to the side. “And… done.”

Linh turned to face herself in the mirror, gasping in surprise and delight. Her hair was neatly done in a long braid, with smaller ones intertwined, and curls of lavender blossoms sat like a crown on her head. 

“See? You look beautiful. Come on, let’s go.”

It had been a year since the Neverseen were defeated, so of course the elves have to have a gala to celebrate. Which was why Marella and Linh had ended up at Fluttermont to do their hair.

“Thank you,” Linh breathed, gently running a finger along the braid. “How did you do that?”

Marella took her hand as they headed towards the Leapmaster, and hesitated a moment before answering.

“My mom taught me,” she said softly. “She used to do my hair all the time before she… well, you know.”

She turned to face Linh and was met with a tight hug, her girlfriend’s arms warm and secure.

“Hey, Droplet, it’s okay,” Marella said. “I’m fine.”

“I know,” Linh answered, releasing her. “But I wanted to give you a hug anyway.”

“Of course,” Marella laughed. “But come on, let’s go now. We’ll be late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
